


Wood Smoke

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah believes in omens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wood Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt to use the line: "The smell of wood smoke in the cold reminds me vividly of my childhood" in a drabble about a character I don't normally write about. The line was actually a different response I gave to _another_ anon to the "one fact about yourself" meme.

Hannah is a gentle girl, so when she joins the military, it surprises everyone.

She likes the regional training camp number “104.” Not too low, and not too high, as her father says. Good enough, but not perfect—the best way to survive. 

She meets Franz when they’re assigned to wood-chopping duty together. He carves her a doll, and at first, she’s embarrassed. But then, she smiles shyly and says, “The smell of wood smoke in the cold reminds me vividly of my childhood.”

They deny kissing behind the woodshed. 

Hannah believes in omens, and she worries that it’s too perfect.


End file.
